Coming back to me
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: I hate you, know that." The other man merly smirked, shaking his head. "You always say that and you always come back." Yaoi. No like, no read


_"Oh god..."_

Hojo let his fingers wrap around the black silken hair, tugging lightly as he leaned back into the spinning chair. The only sounds among the darkened lab room were his various noises of pleasure and the soft slurps from the body that knelt between his spread legs. Not even often did he find such pleasure while inside the room which smelt of death and dried coffee, a disgusting combination if you asked him. Not that anyone ever did after all. The professor moved his other hand, allowing it to graze over the pale skin of the person. It was always smooth underneath his rough hands, causing him to joke about the other's feminine appearance.

'Vincent.." He breathed out after a moment, a shudder working down his spine as he heard the ex-turk's sharp intake of air against his hardened length. At least the pretty boy was putting that mouth of his to better use. "God.." He repeated the word one more time, fingers tightening around the dark locks as he leaned more into the chair as the end came for him. The silence lingered for a few minutes as Hojo caught his breath and moved his hands down to fix his pants as Vincent seemed to pull back.

Hojo glanced up at the other male, the faint light glinting off his glasses before he stood up. In height he was only a few inches taller then the more hostile male, a thing that caused Vincent to glare at him. Oh the glares... They didn't frighten him, but those eyes. Deep and a dark shade of red that could stop any argument with a certain glance. "That was actually fun tonight.."

"Shut up..." Vincent growled softly, using the back of his hand to wipe the salty liquid from around his mouth. The professor smirked a bit more at the comment that was thrown his way. With the normal feeling back in his legs, he stepped closer to wrap his arms around the ex-turk's waist. "Touchy tonight, aren't you?" He asked, leaning his head closer to press a kiss against Vincent's cheek. Vincent breathed in sharply, the gentle touch against his skin almost comforting even from the snake that was known as Hojo.

"Get off of me...I hate you and you know that." His voice came out as another growl, before he raised his hand, using it to push at the man's shoulder. Hojo grabbed hold of it, gripping tightly to keep from being shoved away. "You hate me? You're a liar, Vincent Valentine.." The name rolled off his tongue as he continued to speak, leaning closer to the male he was holding onto. "If you hated me, you wouldn't be here almost every night...touching me and begging me to do certain things to you in return.." His voice twisted to a mere coo, the teasing mock clear.

Vincent's pale cheeks turned to the faintest shade of red as he glared at the slightly taller man. He didn't beg...ever. Hojo continued, ignoring the obvious look of someone wanting to rip out his heart and serve it for dinner. He slid his hands along the ex-turk's arm, fingering the cloth that hid the rest of the pale skin from his sight with a faint sigh. "Vincent..face it. Every thing in your mind says you want me. After all, you are mine." He spoke as if this was the most casual thing in the world, lowering his head to nip at the man's neck. Vincent let out a faint whimper, his head falling back as he felt the teeth latch onto his flesh. Damn Hojo straight to hell... His neck was a sensitive spot and the basterd knew it.

Hojo smiled against his flesh, continuing to kiss and suckle at the various spots he could reach. Little touches like this always turned Vincent into putty in his hands. He slid his hand down from his arm, brushing over his hipbone and down to the front of his pants. Vincent bit down on his lip at the touch, nearly drawing blood as he lifted his hands slowly to wrap around the taller male's neck and shoulders. Yes he did enjoy the man's touch and he damned every god he knew for it. Hojo had been the one to take him for the first time and had never let it die. Vincent felt his cheeks grow warmer at the memory.

_Warm hands sliding over his body, lips brushing out nerves that sent sparks racing down his frame as they writhed together on the bed._

He hated and loved Hojo for doing such things to him,

The slight squeeze against the front of his pants brought the world back to reality, the surprised gasp leaving his lips as he felt the professor smirk against his neck. Damnit, letting his guard down like that. Hojo squeezed a bit harder, the noises his turk made simply music to his ears. "Poor Vincent.." He teased softly, lifting his head to rest against the male's cheek a second time. His red eyed beauty was blushing...badly by how warm his skin felt to his own cheek.

"H..Hojo.."

"Yes, pet?" God, he wasn't a fucking pet, but Vincent swallowed his pride. At least for the moment. He was growing desperate for anymore contact. "Just..touch me..or..kiss me..anything."

Kiss him? Another smirk grew over Hojo's lips at the very thought. The few times he kissed Vincent, he grew almost weak in the knees from the wonderful sensation he received. "Gladly.." He murmured, moving his head just enough to press their lips together in a passionate sort of kiss. Vincent dug his fingers into his shoulders, pressing back into the sudden kiss, pressing his tongue hesitantly at the other's lips as if asking for entrance.

His turk was so cute... Hojo opened his mouth to allow the other to explore as he wanted, his fingers busy undoing the belt that kept him from the real prize. Once it was undone, he pushed his fingers through the top of the pants and past the underwear that was also in his way. Sometimes he had to wander what was the point of wearing it all the time... His fingers wrapped around the member, giving another squeeze that sent Vincent whimpering against the kiss. "Ssh.." He murmured, nibbling lightly on the male's lip as his fingers ran up and down over the hardened organ in his hand.

"Hojo..." Vincent squeezed his eyes shut, hips bucking forward against the hand that ran over his skin. Everything felt too warm and he would have fallen if not for the hand holding him up. He could feel the fingers squeeze and move over the spots, his body beginning to quiver as the end neared for him. He bit his lip a second time, attempting to keep in the deep moan that threatened to leak forth from his lips as he felt the professor press another kiss to his neck and whisper something he couldn't hear from the fog in his brain.

"God..."

-----------

"..I hate you, you know." Ah, the fourth time he had probably said the repeating insult. Hojo slowly shook his head, sitting back in the spinning chair as he turned his head. Vincent glanced to the floor, fixing his clothing though it was wrinkled from the current activies from only five minutes ago. Even as he made his way to the door, black hair swinging down over his back, Hojo said the words that excited and frightened him in different ways.

"You always say that, but you always come back to me."


End file.
